Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3
by TheDigiShack
Summary: Four Years After Dr. Robotnik's Defeat, Sonic And The Freedom Fighter Have Been Disbanded. Learning Of Snively's Survival, Sonic's Adventurous Flame Is Rekindled In His Heart, How Far Will Sonic Be Pushed And What Painful Truth Will He Discover?


Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

Season #: 03

Episode #: 01

Episode Title:(Working Title) "New Mobius, Old Evil"

Showers of thunderous explosions erupt through the night skies, seaming with beautiful colors of joy and happiness. A loud and roaring cheer is heard through out the brightened heavens. Looking down upon the newly rebuilt buildings of the great metropolis formerly known as Mobious. This city, New Mobious, has finally been remade from the ruins of the old Mobious and the evil Robotnik's Robotropolis with the aide of all the worlds now disbanded Freedom Fighters.

Encircled by large cloaked defensive structures and towering apartment buildings. Lying at the center of the a beautiful and elaborate structure stands as the capital building and palace for the newly appointed ruler, Queen Sally Acorn. The fireworks mirror off of the gleaming silver roof of this gorgeous castle. Started earlier that evening, the result of a great festival, the fireworks are dedicated to the evil times endured and the freeing of the world from the clutches of the evil Dr. Robotnik.

A powerful and uplifting voice is spread through out the city, with the help of a large speaker system of course, as the crowd gathered around the capital building begin to quiet down. The voice, from non-other than the young queen of herself, addresses the crowd with a joyous and celebratory tone. "Ladies and gentleman, please continue your celebrations of our newly built home and the fourth anniversary of our second Independence Day."

It was true it has been four years to the day that, the then Princess, Sally and her beloved friend Sonic the Hedgehog used the legendary power stones to annihilate Dr. Robotnik and his doomsday machine. Knothole was now a monument and memorial to the Freedom Fighters and the void has been sealed permanently by the wishes of Naugus and King Acorn.

The queen, after listening and watching the crowds continue there celebrations, turned to the open doorway and slowly walked through followed by her personal guards and advisors. "They all seem so happy." Sally addresses one of her advisors, suddenly she is interrupted by a very familiar blue hedgehog sitting on a near by window seal, "Well Sal, why shouldn't they be?" Slightly annoyed with Sonics tone of arrogant questioning she quickly responds "They are happy because they know Robotnik is gone and we have rebuilt our city. They however have, along with yourself it seems, forgotten the fact that Snively's body was never found among the rubble and debris."

Sonic slowly rises to his feet atop the window seal and turns his back to the queen. Speaking softly and barely loud enough for Sally to hear him, Sonic retaliates in a condescending voice "Remember 'Princess', I was not the only one controlling the 'Power Stones' that destroyed the 'Doomsday Machine'. The responsibility lies at your own feet as well." With that said he jumps from the window and disappears into the darkness. Thinking about Sonics words, Queen Sally doesn't hear her hand-maiden Cherry come in.

Cherry, a young two tailed fox with a light cherry colored fur, addresses the queen and awaits a response, "Lady Sally?" After about 30 seconds or so Sally finally acknowledges her, "Yes Cherry, what is it?" With large smile on her face, as always for she was a very innocent and happy girl, she gingerly speaks to the queen, "Ms. Sally, I was told that Mr. Sonic was here, was Miles here as well?" A slightly darker red color formed on Cherry's cheeks as she awaited a response with her small ears pointed straight up. It seemed obvious to Sally that every time Cherry would hear or speak the name of the young Miles Prower, aka. Tails, she would always be even happier than normal.

"Sorry Cherry, Tails wasn't with Sonic tonight." Queen Sally lightly says so not to disappoint her hand-maiden to much. Cherry's ears folded down a little and she looked down at her feet before perking back up to speak again with the queen, "Thats fine Ms. Sally, Is there anything that I can do for you before I leave for the night?" Sally, confused, looks at Cherry in response, "I thought that you lived in the castle now Cherry, don't tell me you are still living alone in your hut at Freedom Lake." Cheery replies to the queen with her cheeks again turning darker shade of red, "Yes Ms. Sally, I still live there but I am not always alone. Mr. Sonic and Miles come to visit me there when they are training."

Sally just smiles at tells the cheerful young fox that she can go home now. Cherry jumps into the air and spins her two tails as she descends back to the ground, obviously taking lessons form Tails. "When you see Tails again Cherry, tell him to come and join us for dinner one night." Sally slightly yells to the exiting fox.

* * *

If You Would Please Comment On My Writing Style And The Overall Direction Of He Current Story.

Thank You Very Much,

Anthony A. Watts

* * *


End file.
